


海滩

by Radiose



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose





	海滩

Benjamin在《亚当和夏娃》结束之后给自己安排了一个假期。尽管对于去哪毫无头绪，他还是租了一辆车，漫无目的地往南开去。  
他在巴塞罗那对着地中海发了一天呆，又掏出地图看了看，最终还是没能压下心里那个隐隐约约的念头，拐了个大弯向西走。  
在路上他不停驳斥自己过于丰富的想象力。  
“不知道他会不会在波尔图……”  
“不会的。”  
“如果在主教座堂碰到他了呢？”  
“他去那种游客聚集的地方干嘛？”  
“如果我去海边走走的话……”  
“不会发生的。或许他还在巴黎，或许去比利时了。”  
他只能庆幸车里只有他一个人。

两天后他到达波尔图，像所有游客一样在老城区闲逛，最终无可避免地走到杜罗河边，看着在阳光下泛出深蓝色泽的河水。他在避免往海边走去，他知道的。因为那个人很喜欢海边……  
“Benjamin！”他幻听了吗？！  
但他还是转过头去，看到那个小个子男人笑眯眯地朝他挥手。大约因为在假期，他穿的很随便，头发披散着，胡子也没刮。  
现在的Nuno看上去与音乐剧演出期间的那个人毫无相似之处，Benjamin反而确定了自己没有暗恋成疾，心反而落定了下来。  
他露出惊喜的神色：“Nuno？！”  
他们闲聊两句，Nuno问他：“要不要去我那儿坐一坐？”  
他的惊喜一定是太明显了，Nuno大笑着把他拉到了自己的车上。  
他们这一坐就从下午坐到了晚上。Nuno做了简单的炖菜招待他，他们就着葡萄酒吃完了那一锅。  
直到夜色渐深，Benjamin才想起怎么会旅馆的事，接着他意识到他们俩都喝了酒，全都不能开车。  
“在这住一晚吧。”Nuno倒不是很在意的样子，挥手示意道，“你看，我这有足够的房间。”  
Benjamin沉默了，被天降的大礼砸得有点懵。虽然他的理智正在对他大喊他在这住一晚也并不意味着什么。  
Nuno看他两眼，换了个话题：“算了，我们去散步吧！”

Nuno的房子离海边很近，离市区很远，到了晚上沙滩空荡荡的。  
Benjamin把鞋脱了，光脚走在沙滩上。他随着重力在沙里微微下陷，细密的沙从脚趾间漫上来。  
在Nuno把酒瓶递给他之前他并没有意识到他把晚餐剩下的半瓶酒也带出来了。他们找了个地方坐下，看着黑漆漆的海水涌上沙滩，再退下，同时传递着酒瓶，一人一口地喝。  
Benjamin一定是在他感受到之前就醉了。他侧过头看Nuno，他在不算明亮的月光下发着光。  
他靠过去，直到感受到Nuno唇齿间带着酒精味的气息。而他没有推开他。

他不知道他们具体是怎么在沙滩上滚成一团的。当他意识到时，他和Nuno都已经沾了一身的沙子。  
Nuno正跨坐在他身上，粗暴地扯开他的皮带。而他的手探进Nuno的T恤里，着迷地抚摸他细窄的腰腹，手感甚至比他半夜臆想的更好。  
Nuno被他撩得不上不下，报复似的扯下他的内裤，喘着粗气一把握住他的阴茎。  
Benjamin呻吟了一声：“Nuno……我们什么也没有。”  
Nuno拿过被他们丢在一边的酒瓶，里面只剩一瓶底。他点点头：“确实。”接着仰头，把那点酒液灌进了喉咙。Benjamin看着最后几滴液体落进他嘴里，感到没来由的干渴。  
Nuno喉结滚动一下，舔舔嘴唇，对他笑了笑：“但是，有点创造力。”说完往下挪了挪，一口把他吞进嘴里。  
那一瞬间Benjamin什么也没能想，一阵白光在他脑子里炸开。说实在的，他没直接射在Nuno嘴里已经很了不起了。Nuno很有技巧地吸他，舌头温软地舔过茎身。  
Benjamin喘着，或许弄出了些很不得体的呻吟，身体在冷冽的海风中发着热。  
突然什么冰凉的东西袭击了他的脚趾，接着退去，接着又是一阵。是海水，他后知后觉地意识到。  
Nuno抬起头，一手把头发别到耳后去，对他说：“涨潮了。”接着又把他的阴茎吞回去，给了他一个深喉。  
在一股波浪漫上他小腿的时候，Benjamin发现Nuno的一只手别在身后，手指塞进那个小洞里。Nuno知道他发现了，抬起眼睛看他。那双眼睛亮得像野兽。同时他把他吞得更深，喉咙紧紧的箍住他的龟头。  
他又冷又热，意识随着潮水飘散，海水把表层的沙子带着退去，他又微微往下陷去。Nuno把他吞得足够深，他毫无抵抗之力地射了出来。  
Benjamin力气稍复，翻身把Nuno压在沙滩上的时候，Nuno甚至还没来得及把手指抽出来。好在他及时把嘴里的精液吐掉了，但Benjamin仍然能在他嘴里尝到自己的味道。  
他放松地迎接Benjamin的手指，带着他自己的一起操着他。Benjamin很快找到了他的前列腺，用力在那儿按压，同时一手撸动着Nuno的阴茎。  
Nuno很快几乎连声音都发不出来了，呻吟噎在嗓子里，浑身发着抖。在海水迅速上涨，一个浪头拍在他们腰际的时候，Nuno被刺激得射了出来。  
Benjamin低头与他接吻，突然意识到自己做了什么，脸色涨得通红。Nuno好笑地看着这个年轻人。好在所有罪证都被海水带走了，否则他要开始担心他会不会当场恐慌发作。  
Nuno环着他的脖子站起身：“去我家？”  
Benjamin点点头，毕竟他还有许多事情想和Nuno一起做。

FIN

 

番外

几年后他们一起去马尔代夫度假。热带地区比葡萄牙北部暖和得多，他们都只穿着泳裤躺在遮阳伞底下。  
Nuno突然说：“你知道，全球的海是连通的。”  
Benjamin不明所以地点点头。  
“所以理论上，这片海水甚至可能含有我们的DNA。”  
Benjamin一下没反应过来。  
“不记得我们的第一次了？”  
Benjamin脸色瞬间涨得通红：“什……别，别说这个……”  
Nuno看着他笑：“晚上要不要再来加一点？”  
Benjamin吞咽一下，喉结动了动。


End file.
